Convite
Convite é uma fraqueza de vampiros e híbridos de vampiro, incluindo Vampiros Originais. Para que um ser vampírico entre em qualquer casa de seres humanos, bruxas, lobisomens ou Doppelgänger (humanos), eles devem ser convidados pelos donos da casa. Uma vez convidado, o vampiro não pode ser desconvidado, a menos que o proprietário da casa mude. Série de Televisão vs. Série de Livros Série de Televisão Essa proteção parece manifestar-se como uma barreira invisível que se ergue automaticamente nos lintéis da porta e qualquer entrada disponível em uma casa humana se um vampiro tentar entrar naquela habitação sem um convite do proprietário. É essencialmente como se uma bruxa colocasse um feitiço de fronteira mágica no limiar que nenhum vampiro pode passar. Um convite para uma casa também pode vir de alguém que atualmente esteja residindo na casa ou que tenha passado, como são, por extensão, também recebendo a propriedade do (s) dono (s) real (es). Esta propriedade estendida ainda continua muito tempo depois que uma pessoa que morou na casa por uma quantidade significativa sai, e um convite para uma casa pode ser estendido, mesmo por telefone, a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Isso foi demonstrado por Jo Laughlin , que convidou Stefan Salvatore para a Casa dos Parker apesar do fato de que ela não estivesse lá há quase vinte anos, e que ela estava em Mystic Falls, Virginia, enquanto ele estava a 3.000 milhas de distância em Portland, Oregon. Essas barreiras de convite são extremamente fortes, pois estão entre as poucas formas conhecidas de manter os vampiros à distância, se matar o dono não é uma opção. A barreira só é válida enquanto o vampiro não for convidado, o (s) proprietário (s) permanecem vivos e a habitação permanece em pé. Se o vampiro é convidado, a barreira desaparece magicamente, e se o proprietário morrer ou for morto, a casa não terá mais uma barreira de convite, desde que a propriedade da casa não volte para outra pessoa, como se for deixada para um membro da família em um testamento. Se um proprietário morre e ressuscitou, a barreira de convite mágico é "desativada", apesar de o proprietário retornar à vida e não se sabe se a propriedade pode ser atualizada no caso de isso acontecer. Os vampiros que são incapazes de convencer um ser humano de convidá-los para sua casa têm sido frequentemente conhecidos por recorrer a outros métodos para entrar na casa, como incendiarem a casa para destruir a casa ou para levar os humanos para dentro da casa e a proteção que ele fornece. Outros métodos de destruição, muitas vezes, produzem o mesmo efeito, como quando Klaus Mikaelson começou a jogar pontas de cercas através da Casa dos Gilbert quando ele não foi imediatamente convidado. Os vampiros têm sabido usar essa fraqueza para sua vantagem estabelecendo uma casa com um dono humano para evitar que outros vampiros não amigáveis tenham acesso a suas casas sem convite. Alguns vampiros chegam até a obrigar os titulares de títulos humanos a não entregarem uma entrada específica de vampiros, como quando Frederick obrigou a Senhora Gibbons a não permitir que Damon Salvatore entre em sua casa, onde Stefan estava preso e torturado. A propriedade pode aparentemente ser adulterada, uma vez que a proteção mágica é baseada em documentos legais assinados. Isso foi visto quando os Salvatores optaram por atribuir a casa de hóspedes Casa dos Salvatore a Elena Gilbert para que ela pudesse usá-lo como uma casa segura depois que Klaus chegou a Mystic Falls. Elijah Mikaelson foi capaz de ignorar a proteção da Mansão Guerrera de forma semelhante (presumivelmente) obrigando um funcionário da cidade a invocar um domínio iminente sobre a casa, dando-lhe status de herança e, portanto, tornando a casa aberta ao público sem convite. Se a propriedade de uma casa muda enquanto um vampiro ainda está dentro, pode haver efeitos colaterais muito violentos. Por exemplo, no The Dinner Party, Elijah foi abatido e levado para a casa de hóspedes da Casa dos Salvatore enquanto a casa ainda estava em nome do falecido Zach Salvatore e poderia ser inserida por qualquer vampiro sem convite. No entanto, enquanto Elijah ficava adormecido e inconsciente na adega do porão da casa, os irmãos Salvatore tinham uma transferência de transferência de advogado para Elena para usá-lo como uma " casa segura " de vampiros que tentam machucá-la ou raptá-la por Klaus. Quando Elena desagradou Elijah alguns dias depois, Elijah imediatamente ficou desorientado ao despertar e não conseguiu respirar, o que dificultou o controle adequado de seu corpo durante suas tentativas desesperadas de sair da casa, fazendo-o acidentalmente em várias paredes em seu frenesi tente sair da casa. Parece improvável que um vampiro plenamente consciente possa ser forçado a uma casa onde eles não foram convidados. Um vampiro consciente e na casa de um ser humano quando a propriedade muda, o vampiro será violentamente ejetado da casa por uma força mágica. Isso foi demonstrado em Never Let Me Go , quando Lily Salvatore transferiu a escritura da Casa dos Salvatore para a governanta Lucy para evitar que a Gang de Mystic Falls resgatasse Caroline. Stefan e Caroline estavam ambos dentro da casa de embarque no momento, e o primeiro foi empurrado para fora pelas portas para a varanda e no quintal abaixo, enquanto Caroline foi puxada para o corredor e descer as escadas por uma força invisível até a governanta finalmente convidou Caroline para dentro, interrompendo o processo de ejeção. No entanto, parece haver lacunas para essa fraqueza para seres vampíricos muito raros. Por exemplo, o verdadeiro imortal Silas foi capaz de entrar em casas de não-vampiros sem convite, mas isso é provavelmente devido ao fato de que, enquanto os imortais sobrevivem ao sangue dos vivos, Silas ainda estava vivo e, portanto, era morto-vivo como vampiros e híbridos. Também foi sugerido que a filha de Klaus poderia ser imune a esta vulnerabilidade particular dos vampiros também, uma vez que ela nasceu um híbrida e está totalmente viva ao invés de morta-viva e, como tal, ela é capaz de possuir terra / propriedade. Livros Ao contrário de sua contraparte de TV, os vampiros podem entrar em casas nas quais eles são convidados por alguém na casa na época, seja ele o proprietário, um residente ou um convidado. No entanto, se uma casa contém antigas estruturas da casa original juntamente com as porções renovadas da casa que foram adicionadas muito mais tarde, o vampiro deve ser convidado para as partes da casa por apenas os proprietários originais; por exemplo, Elena Gilbert disse que seu quarto e a sala de estar são parte da casa original, então Katherine von Swartzschild, Damon Francesco Salvatore e Stefan Antonio Salvatore não podem entrar nesses quartos, já que os proprietários originais não estão mais vivos e são incapazes de convidar eles dentro. Revogado o Convite Em Klaus, mostra-se que, enquanto um vampiro que foi convidado para uma casa não pode tecnicamente ter revogado seu convite, há uma lacuna para esta regra - se a propriedade de uma casa mudar, então o vampiro terá que ser re-convidado pelo novo proprietário. Se um vampiro é dessecado ou inconsciente quando a propriedade muda, como no caso do Elijah adulterado, o vampiro ficará desorientado e começará a sentir como se estivesse sufocando até que eles pudessem fugir da casa. É possível que Elijah também tenha sido puxado pelo mesmo efeito que rasgou Stefan de uma casa nas últimas estações, o que poderia ter feito dele a razão pela qual Elijah teve problemas para sair e parecia desorientado. Em Never Let Me Go, mostra-se que vampiros em uma casa que muda de propriedade serão puxados por uma força invisível até que estejam fora da casa, e eles precisarão ser re-convidados a ganhar entrada. Isso foi demonstrado quando a propriedade da casa de embarque mudou enquanto Stefan e Caroline ainda estavam dentro, fazendo com que Stefan fosse puxado para trás e para fora das portas de vidro no quintal, enquanto Caroline estava puxada para baixo em direção à porta da frente. Isso poderia ter sido o mesmo efeito que causou Elijah fugir de forma desorientada ao correr para as paredes quando ele foi forçado a deixar a casa Salvatore no episódio Klaus . Em The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, mostra-se o que acontece com um vampiro que é forçado a entrar em casa sem ser convidado quando Aurora forçou Cami a Penthouse de Lucien. Imediatamente, ela sofreu dor extrema e sangrou de seus olhos e nariz. Presumiu-se que isso acabaria por matar Cami. No entanto, deve notar-se que este foi um feitiço de barreira colocado em sua cobertura, onde apenas os membros da linha de Klaus podiam entrar sem um convite e não uma verdadeira barreira de convite. Portanto, é possível que os efeitos se deviam ao fato de que era um feitiço e ainda desconhece o que acontece com um vampiro que passa por uma casa não convidada. Este feitiço de fronteira era provavelmente uma cópia artificial de barreiras de convite normais, o que tornaria os efeitos iguais às barreiras naturais. Curiosidades * A idéia de que os vampiros precisam ser convidados a entrar em casas ou residências tem diferentes significados, mas o princípio é principalmente o mesmo "Proteção contra os mortos-vivos". ** Em algumas histórias, os vampiros não podem entrar em casas porque são habitados por seres vivos, e é como estar debaixo d'água, turvo e cheio de vida. ** Em The Vampire Diaries, os vampiros não foram criados pela natureza em comparação com as outras espécies. Como defesa, a Natureza enfraquece os vampiros com luz solar, madeira, verbena e outros elementos (por exemplo, a água corrente enfraquece os vampiros nos livros). Com o objetivo de se defender contra os mortos-vivos, a vida manteve os vampiros afastados proibindo a entrada em suas casas. Literalmente, é como dizer: "Eu convido minha própria morte para minha casa". * A origem de convidar um vampiro para uma casa está na novela Dracula de Bram Stoker. É mencionado que Dracula sempre foi convidada para as casas, causando suspeita sobre essa característica porque naqueles dias, pessoas de uma classe social alta convidavam outras pessoas da mesma classe como forma de educação e respeito. Como Dracula olhou, falou e se moveu como uma pessoa de alta estátua social, foi fácil para ele ganhar um convite nas casas dos outros. * Em A View to a Kill, quando Bonnie prende Niklaus na Casa dos Gilbert, era uma referência aos livros. ** Nos livros, o quarto de Elena e a sala de estar fazem parte da construção original da casa, e por isso, e os vampiros não podem entrar nesses lugares, pois não podem obter permissão dos proprietários originais. * Provavelmente Hope Mikaelson é o primeiro híbrido vivo. Apesar de ter sangue de vampiro em suas veias, Hope não é morta-viva e é uma menina viva em crescimento. Portanto, ela é capaz de possuir propriedade e provavelmente tem imunidade de convite, pois ela é um ser vivo, não morto-vivo como vampiros ou híbridos. * O status de se ou não a razão pela qual os vampiros não podem inserir propriedade própria, a menos que seja convidado, é atualmente disputado. ** Em Never Let Me Go , Bonnie afirma a Matt que a razão pela qual os vampiros são incapazes de atravessar o limiar da propriedade própria (pelos vivos) foi devido à magia; chamando-o de um feitiço limiar. Também é digno de nota que não existe uma escapatória mágica conhecida a este feitiço. Com esta indicação, pode-se presumir que os Espíritos (que se voltaram contra Esther) ou a própria Natureza criaram o "feitiço" quando Esther criou vampiros pela primeira vez, pois esta regra não se aplicava a verdadeiros imortais, há equivalentes superiores. *** A outra indicação de que esse é o resultado da magia é que, se um vampiro estiver dentro dos limites de uma propriedade da qual a ação seja assinada para outra, os vampiros dentro do limite serão magicamente e forçosamente puxados / empurrados da casa, como visto com Stefan e Caroline. * Em Where Nothing Stays Buried, Van Nguyen menciona Lucien Castle como um convite é diferente da magia, dizendo-lhe que não é mágico mantê-lo fora. Eles assinaram a ação para o lugar; eles colocaram o nome da irmã. Você não pode entrar, a menos que ela o convide . Isso faz referência a como a Nature fez fraquezas naturais para os vampiros depois que Esther lançou o Feitiço da Imortalidade em seus filhos ao fazê-los os Vampiros Originais. Portanto, um vampiro não pode ser concedido acesso por qualquer pessoa ou qualquer coisa como magia; Apenas o convite do proprietário pode conceder acesso. * Existem apenas algumas lacunas não mágicas conhecidas, para barreiras de limites contra vampiros. Não se mostrou capaz de ser quebrado através do uso da magia. ** Primeiro, foi mostrado e comprovado em várias ocasiões que uma maneira de quebrar a barreira para um vampiro entrar em propriedade própria é matar o dono da propriedade. ** Segundo, os seres humanos podem ser obrigados por vampiros a serem deixados entrar. (Este é o uso mais próximo de "magia" como vampiros foram criados com magia). ** Terceiro, é ter a escritura para a propriedade feita nula através de manipulações legais como Marcel fez com o Mikaelson Compound ** Por último, é ter um domínio de domínio iminente para disponibilizar a propriedade ao público, pois Elijah fez a cidade de Nova Orleans a casa de Francesca Gurrera. Veja Também Categoria:Fraquezas Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Vampiros originais